Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device. More specifically, the exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a 3-dimensional non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
In general, a semiconductor device may include memory cells arranged on a substrate in 2-D. To increase the integration density of semiconductor devices, various techniques for reducing the size of 2-D memory cells have been developed. However, there is a specific technical limit in reducing the size of the memory cells. To overcome the restrictions of a 2-D memory device, a 3-dimensional semiconductor device in which memory cells are on a substrate in 3-D to improve integration density, has been proposed.
The 3-dimensional semiconductor device may include memory cells stacked along a channel layer protruding from a substrate. Various techniques for increasing the reliability of the 3-dimensional semiconductor device have been proposed.